A New Beginning That Will Never Replace The Past
by TheSpazChik
Summary: George finally enters his shop of tricks after mourning the death of his brother, only to find a surprise poking it's head through the door. Can an unexpected appearance of a girl from his past save his sanity and help him bring the shop back to life?


**this was just an idea so it may be a little ooc.:)**

* * *

The war was over, Voldemort was dead, and Harry potter had lived. Everyone rejoiced for a brief moment before receding back to their mourning.

The deaths of the war hit many hard, some harder than others.

Among those few, was George Weasly. He still wasn't used to turning to his twin only finding there to be no one there to finish his sentences, or read his mind, and think the way he does.

His mother and father were inconsolable, as were the rest of the family. He had to get away. No longer could he go to The Burrow and face his mother, who would burst in to tears. He couldn't do that to his family or friends, not right now. Hell, he hadn't looked himself in the mirror in a week for fear of breaking down again.

Now a days, nothing was cheery for him. He couldn't bring himself to joke, or play a prank, or even open the shop. He would tell himself he would go back, but walked past the building every time.

Today he worked up enough courage to go in today for the first time in three weeks. Some of the potions ha gone bad, leaving a sour odor in the air and many of the enchanted objects that used to zip around had lost their charm and were lying scattered on the ground.

He walked around and saw the dust that had accumulated while he was gone and covered the counters and shelves. It seemed as though the shop too felt the affects of Fred's permanent absence. It was so quiet, George couldn't stand it.

A pinch of anger seeped it's way into his heart and he had to close his watering eyes. He held his breath as he willed the tears not to fall and opened his eyes with a shaky sigh.

He walked up the stairs to the closet where they kept the broom and mop and grabbed both.

As he was walking back down, he noticed someone at the door. The bell dinged as the door opened and a long haired girl poked her head in.

"Hello?" She called.

"We're closed." George replied, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"That's too bad." She said sadly." I haven't seen anyone in here for weeks and when I saw you, I was hoping I could get a good laugh. Merlin knows I need one. Can you make time for at least one client?"

George couldn't smile like he wanted to. His big goofy grin he and his brother once shared was now reduced to a small turn of the corner of his lips.

"I'm sorry, there isn't much laughs here anymore." He told her." Everything has gone bad."

"Oh I don't know about that." She said." There are many things here, I'm sure one is still good."

"I envy your optimism, but like I said, we're closed."

"Come on, George, you can't just give up."

He looked at her strangly. He didn't know her, but apparently she knew him.

"How did you?" He asked, but trailed off.

"Oh I know you,George Weasley." She said with a small smile." We graduated the same year at Hogwarts." she began walk around, examining the nic-nacs." 'Course, you were too busy with Pamela O'neal to notice anyone else."

"What does that have to do with you?" He asked as he began sweeping.

"As I recall, my first year was the beginning of your saga of tricks. every year you had new pranks and each year I couldn't bring myself to get mad every time a sneezing bomb went off or when certain somebodies charmed the floor to either hold your shoes in place or cause you to slip, because I can appreciate a good prank. My name is Elizabeth. Kids at school used to call me Dizzy Lizzy because I was always so clutzy."

George remembered her, but she looked different a couple years ago. Now, instead of frizzy hair, it was straight and she no longer wore glasses too big for her face. Her looks showed real improvement. The first time he and his brother pranked her in particular, was when he and Fred Where testing out their new itching spray.

"Good to see you again. Now please leave." He went back to the broom.

She quit her looking and headed for the door.

"What a shame." She muttered." I bet he's all pranked out anyways."

George stopped his sweeping to reply to her remark but saw her nose and eyes had gone red and her cheeks were now shiny, as he watched her leave for the door.

She finally reached the door but stopped and turned back to George." I used to bring my little sister in here. She loved you guys. She...she was in her fifth year."

With that, she hurriedly ran out the door.

He dropped the broom and rushed to the door and looked around, but saw no one through the dark, snowfall-covered night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please alert or review if you would like me to continue. If anything looks weird it is autocorrect. See you next time:)**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
